


Orpheus and Hymn

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [13]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hymn can't forget Hymn, Just some snapshots of moments with Orpheus and Hymn, No worries its all good right now, Plus some others - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: Orpheus has had Hymn for a while now. Ever wonder what they get up to? Just some quick moments in the life of a growing musician and his faithful three-headed hell hound.Plus his gods...and a few new friends.
Relationships: Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Kudos: 23





	Orpheus and Hymn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is coping ok and doing well. I want everyone to know that I am here if you need to vent or just a shoulder to listen and cry on. So for right now because I need it, and I think others do...have some tooth-rotting fluff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hadestown belongs to Anaïs Mitchell. Myth elements belong to their stories. This is just for fun.

_Italics-inner thoughts_

Regular-normal story

" "-Speech 

This takes place over a year...so Orpheus starts at 8 and ends at 9. This is just a few moments over a year with a boy and his dog...and maybe some small camo’s. 

* * *

Summer after Persephone’s Pain….

“Ok Hymn, let's work on this song. We need this to be a good one. Lady Persephone is hurting, we need to make her happy again.” 

Looking down Orpheus smiles. _‘Hymn is such a good dog. I’m glad Mr. Hades and Lady Persephone trusted me with him. Oh no, who's coming?’_

“Hello, little one.” speaks the smiling goddess.

Orpheus breaks out into a grin. 

“Hello, Lady Hestia!! Did you need Mr. Hermes? He’s getting ready for an errand I think.”

“I know little one. I’m going to watch you this time. Persephone isn’t able to. She has to help her mama with something. Now is this the puppy I’ve heard so much about?” Hestia smiles as she asks. She loves this boy of Hermes. All the better in her mind that Persephone and Hades love the boy as well. 

“Oh yes, ma’am! This is Hymn...Lady Hestia, can you help me? I need to write a new song. One that will cheer up Lady Persephone.”

Nodding sadly, because she knows why Persephone is so sad, Hestia speaks quietly. 

“Of course little one. Now come along. We need to let Mr. Hermes know I’m here and that I have you. Then we’ll work on the song. I’m sure between the three of us,” and here she gestures to Orpheus and Hymn, “we can come up with a good song. I have lots of good food for us to eat while we work on it.” 

* * *

Fall….

“Now Orpheus, keep Hymn with you. This is a busy outside market and it's a lot of mortals. If we get separated I want you to go to the honey stand with the bee cut-outs ok? I’ll be there last, so just go there and I’ll get you there. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am Lady Demeter. Stay with you, keep Hymn with me. If I lose you, go to the bee cut-out honey stand and stay there. You’ll find me there.”

“Good job. Now..let's get some things bought.”

30 min later...

Looking around Orpheus is worried. _‘I can’t find Lady Demeter. I still have Hymn, but I lost the Lady. Ok, don’t panic. Where did Lady Demeter say to go if this happened? Think Orpheus think.’_

“Oof!” 

Turning around Orpheus looks at the kid he knocked down. Panicking even more now, he reaches down to help them up. 

“I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean to knock you down. Hymn no leave them alone. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s ok. Your dog is nice. He was just checking me over. Mama says that’s what good dogs do. His name is Hymn?” 

Nodding Orpheus replies, 

“I’m a musician! Or I will be one day. My grownups’ have promised me music lessons for the solstice. I’m Orpheus.” Holding out his hand as Mr. Hades had shown him, he shook the kid’s hand. 

“I’m Eurydice. Where did you say your grown-up was? My mama’s by the temple. I just have to be back by sundown.” 

“Oh umm…”

Shaking her head Eurydice sighed.

“You got lost didn’t you?”

“No! Just separated. But I know I’m supposed to go to one of the vendors and wait for her. I just don't remember which one.”

“Well there’s the sausage guy, and the cloth couple, and the honey man, and the wine lady and..”

“Wait, honey! The honey vendor with the bee cut-outs! That’s the one. Do you know where they are?” 

“Sure I can take you.”

Hand in hand the odd little trio wander over to the correct vendor. Eurydice only has a mama but is shocked that Orpheus has so many grown-ups. But she likes Hymn even if she thinks music is silly. Orpheus is enthralled by the girl his age. 

“Hello, you two. Did you want to buy some honey?”

“Oh hello! Um no sir. I’m Orpheus. The lady told me to come here if we got separated.”

“Oh, you're her boy. No problem kiddo. Just come on back here and I’ll send one of my helpers to tell her we have you. Now, where did your little friend go?” 

Turning around Orpheus noticed Eurydice was gone. Shrugging his shoulders, he turns back to the vendor. 

“I don’t know sir. May I have some water, please? Hymn and I are thirsty.” 

“Sure kid. Drink up, while my helper goes to tell the lady. Now, why don’t you tell me the good gossip? The Lady always has the best gossip.” 

* * *

Winter…

“Hymn come on! Let's play! A concert for our grown-ups.” Barking Hymn follows his human onto the stage of the bar. It’s snowing so hard out, there’s no one at the bar tonight. Mr. Hermes is just upstairs getting dinner. Turning around Orpheus and Hymn face the tables. Closing his eyes and getting his lyre ready, Orpheus starts to sing and play. And in his mind, the bar comes alive. 

_‘Lady Persephone and Mr. Hades at that table. Maybe with a cousin or two for him to play with. Lady Hecate is at the bar getting drinks for her table with Mr. Thanatos and Mr. Charon. Lady Demeter and Lady Hestia are at a table as well, smiling and relaxing. Lady Demeter is even smiling at Mr. Hades. Mr. Hermes is watching from behind the bar and he’s smiling so wide you can see his teeth. The locals are all around the other tables just enjoying his music. In the corner, he can see the girl from the market, Eurydice. Her mama works for Mr. Hermes now, so he can always play with Eurydice. She doesn’t think his music is silly now. Hymn is by his feet, barking along with his heads….wait barking?’_

“Orpheus!” 

“Sorry, Mr. Hermes. I didn’t hear you.” 

“Well, your dog did. What were you daydreaming about kiddo? Never mind. Come eat first, then you can tell me all about it, ok?”

“Yes sir. I’ll be right up.”

Turning back around to the empty tables, Orpheus smiles, and bows. One day..one day. 

* * *

Spring… 

“Hi, Lady Persephone! Mr. Hermes let me come down with Hymn.”

“I see that. I’m glad to see you. Happy Birthday, kiddo!” 

“Thank you!” 

“Now you have to wait to get your big present but I thought you could open this little one from me now. So here you go kiddo.” 

Grinning, Orpheus rips into the present. Finding the box, he opens it. 

“A new collar? Oh, it's for Hymn! Cause he was my present before?” 

Nodding Persephone smiles. “He’s gotten a lot bigger this year. So as an extra present some new collars and leashes for him. Let’s get them put on him now, so you can show the others when we get above.” 

“Yes ma’am. Why couldn’t Mr. Hades come up with us? He usually does.”

“You’ll see him tomorrow for your party sweetie. He had to stay behind now if he wanted to come to your party.” 

“Ok, I understand….Lady Persphone why is your neck all red?”

* * *

A future summer…

“Ok Hymn, we need to work on the song. I know boy, we have lots of songs, but this one is special. We need a lullaby. Lady Persphone and Mr. Hades are having the baby soon. And we need a good song for them. So, I'll play and sing, you howl ok?” 

“Woof”

“Easy boy. Ok….from the top. La, la la la la la la…” 


End file.
